


a sonnet by Spike, circa S6

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Season/Series 06, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic





	a sonnet by Spike, circa S6

They wing like day-starved moths to you, as much  
To dare your light as end your righteous stand  
To seek beneficence at your sure hand  
As if the sun stretched languid embered touch  
Towards each poor vamp, mesmerized by dawn,  
And through his cold, stilled chest, a-search for soul  
Then, finding none, bestowed her gift: a coal;  
A moment's pyre, effulgent; dust and gone.  
I know it must be like that, at your stake  
For just your fingertips alone are flame;  
They scorch me, long-dead thing, and just the same  
I'd have your blaze, your fists, suffer their ache.  
I'll bask in brilliance 'til the final flash  
Then crumble, roaring, sighing: a fall of ash.


End file.
